


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boom (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Baby Boy Jaemin, Cute, Dom Lee Jeno, Fluff and Smut, He loves his baby nana, Jaemin is a baby, Jeno is only soft for Jaemin, Jisung owns a mansion, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Mansion Fic, Minor Ot7, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, Na Jaemin-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, Porn with Feelings, Soft Dom Lee Jeno, Sub Na Jaemin, Where Is Mark Lee?, Work In Progress, mansion, or at least his family does, rich jisung, tsundere Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**6:20 PM**

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Jeno glared at Jisung,the youngest of their little 'group' of sort."Yah stop acting it's the time that we've been to your place every time we come over."Jisung smirked at him in response."Don't be so grumpy hyung."He teased."After all,Jaemin's waiting for you in the living room right now as we speak."Jeno silently glared at him again before making his way towards the living room,ignoring the sound of Jisung laughing behind him.


End file.
